A Halloween at Yamaku
by AceLions
Summary: (Follows Hanako's good ending) Hisao, Hanako, & Lilly decide to spend Halloween together by dressing up & heading into town. What kind of fun can they have in a small town.


**AN:** I thought I would write a Katawa Shoujo Halloween Story since it is so close to Halloween here. The only other one dealing with Halloween was called Trick or treat & only involved Hisao & Hanako having sex. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I sit in my dorm room on Halloween night finishing up the last of some homework. I have plans to meet Hanako & Lilly for a little Halloween get together. I haven't even got to put my costume on yet.

A loud pounding begins on my door so loud & hard the whole door is even shaking. Quickly I get up opening the door to see Kenji running in past me. What the hell is his problem!? I turn ready to yell at him to see him shaking like he is trapped in a freezer.

 **Hisao**

"Kenji what the hell is wrong with you?"

He paces a bit still looking freaked out by what ever happened to him.

 **Kenji**

"It's the big time now man! The feminist are playing hardball now they are using Witchcraft to kill us! Summoning ghost!"

 **Hisao**

"Ok back up a second. What do you mean summoning ghost?"

He stops looking right at me like he knows I know he is out of his damn mind.

 **Kenji**

"I'm not crazy man. I know what i seen with my own eyes!"

It's amazing he can see anything & recognize it with how bad his sight is.

 **Kenji**

"I was coming out of the bathroom & came face to face with a vengeance ghost."

I have to think of something to get this crazy man out of my room so I can change & meet up with my friends.

 **Hisao**

"You see a ghost & the first thing you do is run to my room you know if it saw you come in here it can get you. I read it needs to be distracted then you run & hide."

I hope he buys this

 **Hisao**

"I'll distract it while you make a break for it. Go somewhere it will never think you would be."

He ponders the plan over a bit before agreeing.

 **Kenji**

"You're one of the good ones Hisao. If you don't make it I will make sure the troops know of your sacrifice."

Stepping slowly out into the hallway I see the so called ghost standing there by my door. It is only Hanako in a costume dressed as the very vengeance ghost Kenji saw no doubt. I see her shy eyes look up at me through her scraggly hair. She seems a little unnerved, Kenji probably screamed in her face when he saw her. I move my self so she has the door behind her in order to look at me. As soon as she is facing away from the door Kenji slinks out taking off down the hall.

 **Hisao**

"Good going you scared Kenji out of his mind I'm sorry I missed it."

 **Hanako**

"I-I didn't m-mean to scare him. I w-was coming to see if you w-were ready while Lilly changed. He s-seen me when he c-came out of the restroom."

I smile. I think anyone else would have been proud to have gotten a scare so early in the night.

 **Hisao**

"I was just about to change when he started banging on my door. You might as well come inside I wont be long."

She follows me in my room taking a seat on my bed as I close the door behind me. Luckily she seen me in my underwear & less before so changing is not really a big deal anymore. She doesn't oogle me but she doesn't shy away either. My costume is a Scientist complete with Lab coat & Black frame glasses. I know it is something everyone probably seen coming.

As we leave the boy dormitories I don't see Kenji anywhere which is a good thing. I do see a few students I don't really recognize I seen them from time to time but never really met them couldn't even tell you their names. I'm pretty sure they are second years though. One is dressed like someone from an old American 80s cartoon. She is wearing a red web poncho & has her hair pulled up on top of her head. I find my self wondering how easy that was done with her left hand being a prosthetic. I see another girl without legs running on her hands. I know her by name but never met her. Sako Ei. Misha said she dresses of as Teke Teke every year & runs around on her hands to scare people.

We pass by everyone making it into the girls dormitories & up to the floor with Lilly & Hanako's room. Stopping in front of Lilly's I knock.

 **Hisao**

"Lilly it's Hisao & Hanako.

 **Lilly**

"You can come in I'm changed."

Turning the door handle I open the door walking into the room with Hanako behind me. My first view is of Lilly sitting on her bed dressed as a ghost as well. Her hair is messy the first time I ever seen it like that. Her eyes are wrapped up like someone who has surgery on them. No doubt since she is already blind she could afford to add it for a more creepy effect.

 **Hisao**

"Wow I'm the only one of us that didn't decide to go as something creepy. I'm a Scientist or a researcher."

Lilly gives a small giggle.

 **Lilly**

"It could work out well with our costumes. There are people using science to prove ghost."

 **Hisao**

"That sounds like a good idea. Now since I don't think there is much in the way of trick or treating what do we have planned for tonight."

Lilly seems to think for a bit before answering.

 **Lilly**

"Seeing as we all decided to wear costumes it would be a shame to just sit in here & drink tea. I think we should all go out & have some fun."

We all agree to this plan. Hanako seems to be enjoying herself being a night of costumes no one is paying her much attention just how she likes it. With Lilly's hand on Hanako's shoulder we make our way out of school heading toward town. Everything looks toned down then the Halloween celebrations in where I grew up. The city was always full of people in costumes. Here there is room to walk. It is probably due to a lot of the people here feel they are too old for the holiday.

Down one street there is a haunted attraction. I never seen one during any other time of year besides the Obon Festival. Before my heart attack my friends & I loved going to these haunted houses.

 **Hisao**

"Hey they have a haunted house over there."

Lilly seems really surprised to hear about the attraction.

 **Lilly**

"Really? They are really big in the west around Halloween especially America."

 **Hanako**

"M-maybe they decided if it w-would work here like it does in summer."

 **Lilly**

"I've never been in a Haunted house."

 **Hisao**

"They would probably think you would be an easy scare not knowing you could hear them a mile away."

Lilly giggles a bit at my words.

 **Lilly**

"My hearing isn't that good."

 **Hisao**

"Would you two like to go?"

 **Lilly**

"It does sound like fun & I would like to experience it at lease once."

 **Hanako**

"O-okay... Um I'll like to try it too. But won't the s-scare be bad for your h-heart?"

I think about it a bit she might be right but in this case you expect to be scared.

 **Hisao**

"I should be fine. I take my pills & have been sleeping alright. Worse case scenario would be someone bumping into me running out of the place."

They both nod as we make our way to the line of the house. It looks like a lot of people came to see it. Good thing they are allowing people in costume to enter it would have been a pain to go back to school just to change for this. Hananko stays close to me with Lilly still holding onto her shoulder. I guess they want to make sure I don't receive any bumps to my chest.

The theme of this haunted house is Japanese Urban Legends. The three of us walk through the place the halls are small & the rooms can't be called to much bigger. With the low light it is very hard to see. Shuffling through the room something almost grabs me from the floor. It's Teke Teke. I jump back a bit from her in surprise almost bumping into Hanako who is walking right behind me.

Moving on to the next room trying to move at what feels like a normal speed but the size of the rooms make it hard. This is a good device to use for the uneasy factor. Something or I should say someone jumps out at me yelling.

 **Kuchisake-onna**

"Am I Beautiful?"

She yanks down the mask she wears over her mouth showing off the Scars on either side of her mouth.

 **Kuchisake-onna**

"What about now?"

Slit-mouthed Woman one of my more favorite Urban Legends. We pass by her without a word. The next room seems to be a rest room. I can figure out what will be in here. One of my guesses prove to be right when Aka Manto lunges from one of the stalls at us.

 **Aka Manto**

"Red Paper or Blue Paper!"

I hear a yelp from Lilly behind me. Hanako grabs my hand making me jump as well since I was more focused on Aka Manto than her. Another stall door opens up as we pass it with a different Hanako standing in side waving at us before the door closes again. The next hallway curves a little bit. One of the walls has a small gap in it. It is dark inside. As we go to pass it we see a girls eye & hands in the gap staring right at us.

 **The Girl from the gap**

"Want to play hide & seek"

We all just shake our heads & keep walking. The hall turned into a replica of Kiyotaki Tunnel. The tunnel is pitch black once we enter. I can't help but think the only one not phased is Lilly. Continuing along the path a small light is seen. It shines on what looks like a mirror. Looking at it I see the three of us with what looks like another person close behind us. I can only guess this is suppose to be the Ghost of Kiyotaki Tunnel. I'm starting to wonder if it was good or bad to have read the stories. While not really scared Teke Teke & Aka Manto provided some good frights. I'm really enjoying this thing.

After the tunnel ends we are in a room with Red pillars on either side, the door marked Exit at the far wall across from us. We start to make our way across the room. Sounds of moaning seems to come up from no where. The Pillars rattle & Shake.

 **Lilly**

"What part of the attraction are we on."

I look around at the shaking groaning pillars for a bit.

 **Hisao**

"From the looks of it I think it might be the "Human Pillars".

 **Hanako**

"They g-groan?"

 **Lilly**

"In some stories they used a dancing girl. She would shake the pillars if another girl danced in the nearby city."

Moving through the room we get to the exit making it back outside across from where we went in. It was fun but now that it is over it might be a good idea to head back to Yamaku. We start back through the town making our way up the hill talking about what we thought of the haunted house.

 **Lilly**

"It was fun. I admit I was started from time to time.

 **Hisao**

"I heard you yelp with Aka Manto but I did jump with him & Teke Teke. Though with him I think it was because Hanako grabbed my hand."

 **Hanako**

"S-sorry I got scared."

 **Hisao**

"It's OK. I think we all did good considering."

We make it back to school. Everyone who was walking around the school in costume earlier have thinned out considerably. Looking at my watch confirms it is almost curfew. The three of us stop in front of the dormitories to say our good byes.

 **Lilly**

"Well that was an enjoyable night but I think it will be a good idea to get some sleep."

 **Hisao**

"Yeah I get what you mean see you both tomorrow Good night Lilly, Hanako"

 **Lilly**

"Good night Hisao"

 **Hanako**

"Night Hisao"

Hanako hugs me & we kiss goodnight

 **Hanako**

"I love y-you"

 **Hisao**

"Love you too"

With our good nights we head to our respective dorms. Making my way to my room I am lucky not to be ambushed by Kenji again. Knowing him he is probably still hiding from the "ghost". I laugh to my self changing into my pajamas, taking my medication, & slipping into bed. I doze off with a smile. It was good to be able to do something like tonight with Lilly & Hanako. Something that is not so different from my past.

 **The end.**

 **AN:** I hope you enjoy the story. Writing a Halloween story that takes place in a realistic world that doesn't Involve Horror & Murder & still make it come out with an enteresting storyline not the easiest. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
